My Guardian Angel
by CocoBunny
Summary: RivaEren/ Ereri Being humanity's strongest soldier isn't easy. Levi has always been a strict, orderly corporal living up to his reputation. But, what happens when Eren finds out Levi is kinder than he looks? Based on Attack On Titan Storyline ****CONTAINS SPOILERS***
1. Chapter 1

_When Levi was just six years old, his parents died from venturing to the outside world. Levi's dad was the commander Survey Corps, being the most powerful soldier with intelligence and skills. Levi was abused as a child. His "so called orphanage guardian" who was a middle aged man around the 40's drank every day/night and barely had enough food to fend for Levi and himself. So, in order to survive, he encouraged Levi to steal from others to get food. Levi knew this was wrong but his guardian insisted that he did or they would both die. So, he stole but barely got his share since the man ate most of it. He lived in the front of the house near the cattle where he lived most of his days as a child. The dirt and filthiness being in the outermost walls really influenced him growing up. He envied and hated the people in the inner walls who lived comfortable lives. Something in him told him to run away, he was sick of it all. Being abused, living in filth, worst of all, being alone. He decided to run away and live on his own. He didn't need a guardian. Soon, he began stealing for a living to survive. His skills and talents spread through the criminals as he was so proficient at stealing and beating up others to get food. He became well-known and the criminals took him in without hesitation. Levi soon became the leader of the criminals (hint getting his skills/talents from his dad). The first thing he wanted to do was to clean up all the dirt and filth among Wall Maria since he despised the way the rich people lived without a care in the world. Eventually as he got older, he became a clean freak and has a soft side for orphan kids because he was like that one point in his life, growing up._

"I've finished cleaning the upper floors, sir. Where am I sleeping?" Eren asked the corporal.

"You are sleeping in the basement." Rivaille said.

"The basement again?" Eren asked.

"Of course. You can't exactly control yourself. This was one of the rules we had to agree upon to take custody of you." Rivaille replied.

"I will go inspect the rooms. You start cleaning here, Eren." Rivaille said.

"Y-yes sir." Eren replied as Rivaille left the room.

Petra came along and chatted with Eren about how Rivaille worked as a famous underground thug before he was admitted to the survey corps from Commander Erwin which surprised Eren.

"Why would someone like that-?" Eren asked, before Petra cut him off.

"I don't know the details." She said.

"Oi, Eren!" Rivaille said, surprising Eren.

He quickly got into his position to give his respect. "Y-yes sir?!" He asked.

"That's no good, redo it from the beginning." Rivaille said, angry.

So Eren went back upstairs and started to clean the rooms like Rivaille had ordered him to. After about half an hour of cleaning, there was a sudden knock on the room's door he was in.

"Eren, come with me!" It was Hanji-san. She grabbed Eren and Eren followed her, with hesitation.

"U-um Hanji-san, where are we going?" Eren asked, curious.

"You'll see." She replied with a smirk.

"Are we going to Corporal Rivaille? He doesn't like other people bothering hi-" Eren said but was cut off by Hanji-san.

"Shhh, look over there". Hanji said, pointing to the kids.

At first, Eren didn't notice anything there except there were kids running around.

Then Eren noticed Levi was near the stove and he looked to be...cooking! Eren's mind spun with questions. Why was Levi cooking? Did he even know how to cook? What was he doing here?

"See that's Levi. He's cooking for the kids." Hanji-san whispered to Eren as she pointed to Levi. Eren nodded dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say.

"He's here often; he likes kids." Hanji-san continued.

"I never knew that. He doesn't look like the type to like kids." Eren said.

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they?" Hanji-san commented.

Eren and Hanji-san continued to watch Levi. Eren noticed one of the kids going up to Rivaille and clinging to him. Rivaille kicked the kid away. The kid went away then came back later and clung to Rivaille again. Again Levi kicked him away. Eren felt sorry for the kid, and wondered if Rivaille really did like kids. Again the kid came and clung to him. Rivaille kicked him away and said, "Yui, I am cooking, I'll play with you later; so leave alone for now!" The kid sulked away, and Rivaille sighed. Eren realized that Rivaille probably really did like kids, it made him happy to learn about this new side of the corporal.

"Hmm this is getting boring; let's make things interesting." Hanji-san said with a devious smile. Eren didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you planning now Hanji-san?" Eren asked. Hanji-san smiled evilly and didn't answer instead she pushed him into the room where Levi was and ran away.

"Wha-" Eren began but didn't finish.

"EREN!" Levi shouted.

Eren turned to face him knowing things were going to end up sour now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Levi yelled at him. Eren began stuttering out his explanation.

"Y-you..see..H-hanji-san..she pushed..m-me in he-he-re." Eren finally managed to say. Levi still looked mad and his glare deepened once Eren had explained. Eren flinched afraid of what Levi might do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levi just stared intently on the boy. Eren stood there scared to death. Levi was possibly the last person anyone would want to make angry. The shorter man walked towards the younger boy. Eren slowly walked backwards. Levi held the gaze for so long, it made Eren extremely uncomfortable. He quickly looked away from the corporal.

_Its as if he can read my thoughts._ Eren thought, nervously.

Eren was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the corporal was right in front of him. He shook away his thoughts and tried not to look at Levi.

"Say Eren, why are you so afraid of me?" He asked.

"U-ugh I-I don't know. Eren said, stuttering. He couldn't believe how scared he sounded, which annoyed him.

For some reason, Eren thought he saw a flash of misery in heichou's eyes.

Levi disrupted his thought process.

"Since you're here, you might as play with these brats." He said, pointing to the kids that were literally torturing Levi.

"...but..sir, I'm not good with children." Eren explained, distressed.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Jaeger?" He asked, smirking. Then he said, "Hey kids, come over here and play with this guy."

Eren gulped, clearly distressed about the thought of playing with children. He was possibly the worst person for the job. Although, it was really surprising to see heichou cook for these orphan children. Eren would've never been able to guess that heichou was such a kind person.

Kids came dashing to Eren from far and near, and started to attack him. Many of them asked questions about the titans. He told them about how they looked and all the crazy titans he saw. The kids' jaw dropped from the stories.

Levi turned and looked at Eren how he was managing.

_Better than I expected._ Levi thought.

Soon, Levi served dinner for the kids. The kids loved the food, oddly enough. Eren was shocked at how nice Levi could be.

Levi was the guest for the orphans today who were being taken care of by a dozen social workers. Levi and Eren said their goodbyes and left to the castle. The walk back was quiet. Neither of them said a work. It was at night and there was a full moon with billions of stars. Eren looks up, his eyes glinting.

He always wanted to go to the outside world, he couldn't wait until the titans are exterminated from the face of the Earth. Then, he could visit the "ocean" that he wanted to see for the longest time in Armin's book. There were tons of others too but ocean was the one that fascinated him the most. It looked so peaceful.

When they reached the castle, Eren went to the basement while Levi was upstairs in his room to sleep. The day after tomorrow would be the day he's going out on an expedition to venture out in the outside world for a trial run to Zhiganshina. He needed to be sure to get a good night's sleep. But, he couldn't get rid of corporal from his mind.

Why am I thinking about that now? Eren wondered.

After a couple of hours, he slowly drifted to sleep.

On the other hand, Levi couldn't get any sleep whatsoever.

_That brat interrupting my work_. He thought. But he couldn't help but feel a unique bond with the kid. Especially at how eager he was to join the Survey Corps and how boldly he spoke up in the courtroom. Then he remembered how Eren reacted towards him today and sighed._ I understand he's afraid of me after what I did in the courtroom. But still._ The older man couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _Why am I thinking about him? He's just a brat that I have to take care of._ He shook the thought away and remembered about that mission. We have the expedition in a day. He thought, feeling extremely anxious. _Why am I so nervous about it? This is so unlike me. Its not that I'm scared_. Although he couldn't admit it to himself, it was obvious that the corporal was scared...scared that he would lose **_him_**.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly enough, it was time to go on the expedition. Levi got dressed up, ready to go. He walked down to the basement to make sure Eren was awake. As soon as he got there, he could shape out the young boy's body in a deep sleep. His face looked so peaceful, as if he could just stay asleep forever. But, they had an important job ahead of them today.  
I have to damn well make sure nobody lays a scratch on this brat. Humanity can't afford to lose him at the midst of this neverending titan invasions. He brushed off the thought and woke up the boy.  
"Oi brat, wake up its almost time to go out in the expedition!" He said loudly, in order to wake up the kid.  
Eren jumped up from the bed, shocked or blissful, Levi couldn't tell. To his surprise, Eren smiled at him, which really surprised the corporal since he's never seen a more genuine smile from the boy.  
"T-thank you corporal." He said, looking straight into Levi.  
"Huh?" Levi asked, his eyes widening. This was really odd, yet he couldn't look away from the boy's eyes. It was so...enchanting.  
"I said thank you corporal." He said again.  
"For what, kid?" Levi asked.  
"Um-m you know for being kind to me through my "titan power" problems." Eren replied. For some reason, Eren felt himself getting flustered. It was obvious that he turned red saying this.  
Corporal Rivaille stared at Eren. Eren felt his cheeks burning even more. He quickly looked away. He had to say something to break this awkward silence.  
"U-um-" Eren was about to say but was interrupted but Levi.  
"What's up with you today?" He asked.  
"N-nothing sir. Just nervous about my first mission as a Scouting Legion member, that's all." Eren said.  
"O ho." Rivaille said. He was somewhat disappointed, expecting a different answer.  
"We have about a couple of hours before we leave so get ready."  
"Yes sir." Eren said, finally going back to normal.  
Eren was about to leave the room when Eren felt corporal's hand behind Eren's shoulder which pinned him against the wall.  
Rivaille looked into the boy's eyes again. Eren could barely look up as he was extremely embarrassed.  
"C-co-corporal, what are you doing? Eren asked, feeling his cheeks heat up again, this time he was positive that his whole face was bright red like an apple.  
"Shut up". He said gently as he stroked Eren's hair.  
Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren on the forehead. Eren was speechless.  
"That was a good luck kiss. Make sure you do your damn best out there. I will protect you as well as my squad. Now go get ready." With that said, Levi left as if nothing happened.  
"Y-yes sir!" Eren said, stuttering without being able to form simple sentences.  
Levi saw the kid's strong determination. He was unique. Something about him made Levi want to put his odds on him.  
And with that said, Eren dashed out the door, feeling incredibly abashed. As he entered the restroom, all he could think about was the kiss. Why am I still thinking about that? He wondered.  
Soon, Levi's squad was ready. Their goal was to protect Eren at all costs. The entire Scouting Legion, as well as the new recruits were waiting for the gate to be raised to venture out into the outside world that Eren so longed to go to. Although he knew it wasn't going to be all fun and games as he thought it would be back when he was a naive child. He now knew better, but his determination to exterminate the titans and witness the outside world never diminished inside him.  
As he was thinking, he saw a couple of children staring at him. "The survey corps! I heard the were the they call the emblem on their back, the wings of freedom!"  
Eren couldn't help but smile, it reminded him of himself in his younger days with Armin and Mikasa. The three looked up to the Scouting Legion, he was especially fond of Commander Smith. When they shook hands, it was like a dream since Eren had always looked up to him from the time he was a little boy and he would see Commander Smith coming in from the gates that lead to the outside world.

Corporal Rivaille was right in front of Eren when he turned back to him and said, "Eren be alert, remember our squad's job is to protect you. So you sure better not do anything reckless without my permission. Understand?" Corporal asked Eren.  
"Yes sir!" Eren said.  
Eren also greatly admired Corporal Levi. The dream Eren had of Corporal Rivaille questioned the way he felt about his superior. He dreamt of how corporal was there for him when nobody else was, protecting him even when others saw him as a threat. Corporal took on the responsibility of taking care of him even though everybody else feared him as a monster. For that, Eren was grateful. But now, he wasn't sure how he thought of him. The kiss made it even more difficult to figure out what corporal was to him. He felt like he had a special connection with corporal, something even he couldn't explain.

It was almost time for the gate to open.  
"We are now opening the gate! Let's show what humanity can do!"  
"Yes!" The Scouting Legion yelled.  
"Advance!" Commander Smith screamed.  
_This was it. This is the first Scouting Legion expedition I'm going on and I will make sure it won't be my last._ He thought.  
As the Scouting Legion was going outside the gates, there was also a weird feeling in Eren's chest, something he has never experienced before. Eren wasn't going to die since humanity needed him and he was definitely not going to die because Corporal has placed his bets on him.


End file.
